TTLD2 :Ep2 "Life on The Planet Venus"
"Take Note All of This are a work of Fiction and is not Real due to the Fact that Batman hasn't invented Travel To Venus" Oi Mates! Today we will continue to where we left off! Starting Now! ''Alright...Who Took the Salad? '''Note that the story below is still unconfirmed. This is the Chakatan version. For the other version, written by StiCarson, Click here' *continuing from Ep.1* Chak: I Belive this These Tokens are Mine...(Takes the Tokens away) Gambles: *shivering in anger* You Little Son of a Bi-'' ''Shaden: WOOOOHHH!!!!!!!,I Won!,I Won! Carson: You won What? Shaden: Ehh...I dunno.. Carson: *sigh* Well we should go Home Then... ???: HEY SIRS!!! (Shaden and Carson turn in shock) Carson: Uhhh...What is it Ma'am? Ma'am: You Forgot to pay for those Sandwiches you just Took... Carson: Oh? Sorry Ma'am...How much is it exactly? Ma'am: 100 dollars each (Shaden and Carson gasp in shock) Chak:NUOOOOO!!!! YOU CHEATER!!! (Shaden turns around in agony) Shaden: Chak...? How much Money do we have left? Chak:Hmm Let me Check.. (Stares at empty wallet with dust in it) Chak: 0 Dollars. (Shaden,Carson and the Entire Casino began to stare in silence) Ma'am: So are you gonna pay Or Not? Shaden: Umm...Can we Pay with Credit Card? (silence) (Scene cuts to Shaden,Chak and Carson running for Their Lives) Chak: RUN,RUN,RUN,RUN,RUN,RUN!!!! Carson: DAH!!! Shaden: DANG IT RUN!! ('''FOOTSTEPS OF RUNNING PEOPLE SURROUND THE BUILDING TRYING TO CHASE CHAK,SHADEN AND CARSON)' ''(Chak trips) Chak:Aww Cra-'' '(FACEPLANT!!!!)' ''Shaden: Chak,NO! (Police Men Arrived to Take Care of the Problem) (CRASH!!!) (A Police Guy landed infront Of Carson) Carson: Gah!! (Carson get's grabbed By Police Guy) Carson: Ah! Let Go of Me! You Maggots! (Scene cuts to Shaden still trying to outrun the People) Shaden: Hah you guys can't catch me! (Shaden bumps into the Police guy) Police Guy:You're coming with me Ki-'' ''(Shaden kicks the Police guy in the Face) Shaden: Nope.avi! Hehe-Wow he didn't even flinch (Shaden gets punched by The Police Guy thus Knocking him Away) (CRASH!!!) '('''THUD)' Shaden:Grr...Ow...(looks up)..Aww Crap.. (Police guy Grabs Shaden and Throws him into the Police Car) ''(THUD)'' ''Life on the Planet Venus! ''OK since Chak has gone somewhere idk from his blog post...Imma continue this... '''(Scene shows Carson Running) StiCarson: You'll never catch me alive! Police Officer: Then I'll catch you dead! (Pulls out his gun and points at StiCarson's head) (Chakatan shows infront of him) Chakatan: Not so FAST!!! (Chak FALCON PUNCHES the police in his face,the officer is seen knocked out) Chakatan: Okay, now let's ju-... (The SWAT team appears) StiCarson: Crap... (The seen cuts into a prison cell, with the three of them) Shaden: (plays harmonica) Chakatan: Heh...this is what we get for trying to pe peaceful citizens... Guard: PEACEFUL CITIZENS?!?! You must be outta your mind! Shaden: What? He's telling the truth! Guard: AND MORE FROM YOU SOULWEAVER! Shaden:...How do you know that? StiCarson: What's he talking about? Shaden: You see I wa-... (BOOM) (The Whole cell has exploded, leaving the Guarddown and a hole to escape) Austin: Hey guys! Shaden: Austin! AmI glad to see you! StiCarson: (looks at the area the prison is located) Wow, the ground is orange, the clouds are pitch black...Where are we!? Austin: Venus... Chakatan:...How did we even get here? It was a 5 minute long journey! Shaden: Maybe we got knocked out after...Wait, why the hell did we even get into trouble? Chakatan: Yeah, why? StiCarson: No idea Austin: You guys seem to have lost your memory a bit... Shaden: Enough chit-chat and let's go! But wait! (Shaden looks at his weapon, that apparently was with the guard...) My sword...It's broken!! Chakatan: Crap, well, don't worry dude, we'll get you a new one...But know we need to get outta here Shaden: Fine... Austin: Okay let's go! StiCarson:... JUAN MONTH LATERR... (The three are seen back in their apartments) Chakatan: (looks at Shaden) Wow, he looks depressed...That sword must have mean a lot to him... StiCarson: Well watcha' waitin' for? Let's find him a new one! Chakatan: Okay... TREE HOURS LATER! (I have GOT to get over with these bad puns...) Chakatan: Hey, Shaden Shaden: Huh? Chakatan: Here... (Chakatan gives him a new lightsaber-like sword) StiCarson: Well, here you go, It's the Sword of Randomness 2.0! Shaden: Really? Thanks! Chakatan: Don't mention it :) To be continued in The Bet part I